It is desirable to have a means to modify surfaces in order to impart properties to such surfaces including ease of cleaning; resistance to soiling, staining and adherence of bacteria and other unwanted deposits; water repellency; as well as appearance and textural benefits including whitening, glossiness, softness, smoothness and lubricity. While the art is replete with a myriad of products aimed at providing one or more of these benefits, there continues to be a search for improved means to deliver these benefits.
In particular, modifying surfaces to be hydrophobic, is advantageous in providing the aforementioned benefits. For example, hydrophobic surfaces tend to repel most soils and stains and would thus be easier to clean. Surfaces such as fabrics, ceramics, porcelain, glass and teeth can be hydrophobically modified for ease of cleaning and anti-staining benefits. A hydrophobic coating on fabrics, paper, leather, skin and hair would also provide desirable textural characteristics including softness, smoothness and lubricity.
Silicone oils including the polyalkylsiloxanes such as polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMS), because of their hydrophobic nature, have been suggested for inclusion for example in oral hygiene preparations to inhibit the adhesion of food particles, cellular debris and plaque precursors to teeth such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,387; 5,165,913; 5,057,308 all to Hill, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,098 to Rolla et al. discloses dentifrices comprising a liquid silicone oil, such as PDMS, and a fat-soluble antibacterial agent dissolved therein, which is described as being useful for protection of teeth against plaque formation due to a slow release of antibacterial agent into the saliva. However, PDMS polymers have not generally been used successfully for coating the teeth because of poor adhesion and retention of the PDMS on tooth surfaces. To improve the adherence of the silicone on surfaces, it has been suggested to modify the silicone by addition of functional groups such as carboxy, anhydride, polyol and amino groups. Such modified silicones have been suggested for modifying various surfaces; including fibers, textiles, leather, hair and skin, teeth, paper, plastic, wood, metal, glass, stone and concrete. For example, aminoalkyl silicones are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,078,988; 5,154,915; 5,188,822; and 5,427,770, all assigned to Chesebrough-Ponds and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,153,567; 6,129,906 and 6,024,891, all assigned to Procter & Gamble. Carboxyl or anhydride group containing silicones are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,619; 4,563,347; 4,587,320; 4,944,978; 5,063,044 5,280,019, all assigned to Dow Corning; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,212 assigned to Toray Silicone; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,701,269; 4,931,062; 5,702,490 and 6,007,801, all assigned to BASF; U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,049 assigned to Chisso; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,888 assigned to Gillette; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,783 and 5,296,625 both assigned to Siltech; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,700 and 5,504,233 assigned to Wacker Chemie; JP Patent Publication No. 04/120014 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,251 assigned to Kao; U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,152 assigned to PPG; U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,742 assigned to L'Oreal and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,304 and 5,888,491, both assigned to 3M. Dimethicone copolyols are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,759,523; 5,827,505; 5,856,282; 6,004,538 and 6,129,906 all assigned to Procter & Gamble.
Even with the substantial body of work in this area, there continues to be a search for substantive polymers that can be deposited onto surfaces to modify the characteristics of these surfaces thereby providing a variety of the aforementioned benefits thereon. The present invention thus provides substantive anionic functionalized siloxane polymers that modify surfaces to be hydrophobic and compositions comprising these polymers, which find utility, in a variety of applications including hair and skin care, personal care, cosmetics, fabric and hard surface cleaning and conditioning, and particularly applications for the care of teeth and other surfaces of the oral cavity.